El mordisco
by twigirlo.o
Summary: Bella es nueva en el jardín de infantes, y cree que es el peor lugar del mundo; sobre todo cuando un cobrizo le roba peluche.


HI pipol! (perfecto ingles). Estoy presentándome con mi primer fic.

-Mami, no quiero entrar.

La pequeña Bella miraba la puerta que daba entrada al infierno de los niños, el kínder. En la madera clara que la separaba de su peor pesadilla, estaba repleta de ositos de papel mal pintados, y flores de papel mache muy feas.

"A mí me quedan más lindos", pensó Bella mirando esas horribles manualidades.

-Mi amor, te va a ir genial. Conocerás nuevos amigos.

Pero Bella no quería nuevos amigos, ella estaba bien con el Sr. Botones, su oso de peluche favorito, que valientemente decidió que no la dejaría sola en este espantoso lugar teniendo la corta edad de cuatro años. Ella no quería estar con un montón de niños malos y sucios, ella era limpia y linda, una princesita, como su papa le decía.

La puerta se abrió desde adentro y una mujer joven y de sonrisa grade se situó delante de la pequeña Bella. Era bonita, pensó Bella, pero probablemente mala. Ella tenía una túnica a cuadros blanca y verde (N/A: Así son las túnicas de la mayoría de las maestras en mi país) y tenía el pelo de color marrón como las tortas que hacia la Nana Swan.

-Tú debes se Bella- dijo mirando a la niña asustada-. Pasa al salón mientras yo hablo con tu mami.

Bella camino lentamente hacia su prodición, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, pero no para observar a su madre, sino para despedirse de la dulce libertad. Y cuando traspaso el marco de la puerta la pequeña Bella supo que iba a morir.

Ese lugar estaba lleno de niños sucios, escandalosos y locos que saltaban de acá para allá, igual que su hermano mayor Emmett cuando iban al zoológico. Las niñas estaba saltando, coloreando y una niña rubia estaba intentando darle un beso a un varón en un rincón del salón. Qué asco, pensó Bella, ahora a esa nena se le van a pegar los piojos. Bella jamás le había dado un beso a un niño, y jamás se lo daría, los niños olían mal y les gustaba comer cualquier cosa como los monos. Los varones estaban jugando a los autos, golpeándose entre ellos y rallando los dibujos de las niñas.

Bella se aferro a su único amigo, su oso, que la ayudaría a pasar ese día duro en ese espantoso lugar.

De la nada salió un niño y se paro delante de Bella. Era un poco más alto que ella, sus ojos eran verdes y su pelo medio rojizo y despeinado, parecía un león (N/A: ;) ). Ese niño tiene que peinarse, pensó Bella.

-Hola, soy Edward, pero aquí me llaman SuperEdward- dijo el niño haciendo una pose como los súper héroes que veía en la tele su hermano Emmett.

-Soy Bella- dijo la niña algo tímida-. Y este es el Sr. Botones.

Edward miro al oso más de lo debido con una mirada algo rara. Y de repente se lo quito.

Bella espantada, corrió a salvar a su único amigo, que estaba en las manos de ese mugroso tirano. El que era más alto que ella, levanto el oso lo más que pudo para que su dueña no lo alcanzara. Bella desesperada por recuperar a su peluche favorito hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Tomo el brazo libre que el niño tenía y lo mordió tan fuerte como sus dientes de leche le permitían

El niño grito y soltó al oso, y cuando Bella tomo al Sr. Botones en sus brezos y lo alejo del peligro supo que iba a odiar a ese niño por el resto de su eternidad

…

14 años después

Edward cerraba los ojos, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba su rostro. Su hermosa novia, y futura esposa, le estaba desprendiendo la camisa lentamente al mismo tiempo que dejaba besos húmedos por la piel que dejaba al descubierto.

-No me dejes otra marca- dijo juguetonamente Edward.

Bella sonrió contra la piel del cobrizo, y acaricio el antebrazo de su hombre. Donde se encontraba la cicatriz de aquel mordiscón, un mordiscón que perduro en el tiempo.

Fin

.

..

..

..

..

Ok. Como fue mi primer fic, dejen review contándome que les pareció, si quieren pueden darme alguna sugerencia. También acepto los golpes con palos con clavos. Perdonen si tiene alguna falta. Sé que la historia es tonta, se me ocurrió cuando encontré una foto del niño que me gustaba en jardín, al que mordí cuando tenía cuatro años. Lamentablemente al desgraciado lo quedaron marcas, creo que ni le dolió.

Nos estamos leyendo. Las quiero bssss!


End file.
